Their Little Secret
by Myinahla
Summary: La guerre était finie depuis trois ans et pourtant, Hermione n'était toujours pas heureuse. Quel est ce secret qu'elle gardait profondément enfoui dans son coeur ? Aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec un certain Serpentard ? Parviendra-t'elle à être enfin heureuse ?


Une larme dévala sa joue. Puis une deuxième.  
>Rien d'inhabituel jusque là puisqu'elle pleurait toutes les nuits.<br>Pourquoi ?  
>Parce qu'elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle qui avait tant espéré que l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret quitterait le mauvais camp pour rejoindre le sien, lors de la Grande Bataille, elle avait été terriblement déçue. Elle était tombée de son piédestal.<br>Il n'était qu'un lâche.  
>Il a abandonné le combat et s'était enfuit avec sa famille pour se mettre à l'abri alors qu'un an auparavant, elle lui avait demandé de la suivre dans son camp, qu'il ne serait pas mal accueilli, au contraire. Il s'était contenté de la regarder, sans dire un mot, alors qu'elle se rhabillait puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et de quitter la Salle sur Demande et d'aider son meilleur ami à faire le bien et à tenter de détruire Voldemort.<br>Un baiser au goût amer d'adieu. Maintenant, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle qui avait tellement eu peur qu'il soit tué au combat, il était bel et bien en vie… Mais à présent, il la dégoûtait. Elle lui avait tant donné et lui, il lui avait tourné le dos au moment le plus important.  
>Elle aurait dû écouter ses amis : « <strong>Un Malefoy, ça n'aime pas<strong> », ils lui disaient. Mais elle s'en moquait. Ils ignoraient qu'elle était tombée pour l'ennemi, heureusement d'ailleurs. Quelle image auraient-ils de la courageuse et intelligente Hermione Granger s'ils savaient ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.  
>Ils venaient d'ailleurs de repartir, et elle avait pu laisser ce sourire qui sonnait tellement faux pour elle s'effacer doucement pour être remplacé par ces larmes qui dévalaient ses joues tous les jours depuis trois ans.<br>Le camp du Bien, incarné par l'Ordre du Phénix, avait triomphé. Mais pour Hermione, c'était aussi une victoire au goût amer car son cœur s'était brisé le même jour. La vie était plus paisible maintenant. Mais elle se sentait seule. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre, après tout. Et qui chercherait ? Elle serait stigmatisée parce qu'elle aimait Drago. Ils la mettraient de côté et elle souffrirait encore plus de la situation car elle aurait tout perdu. Vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.  
>Mais ça n'adoucissait pas la peine qu'elle ressentait. Tous les jours, elle voyait des couples se donner la main, s'embrasser, se murmurer des mots doux et ça la plongeait dans une vague de souvenirs de ces mois passés dans les bras de son ennemi à l'aimer, tout simplement.<br>Parce qu'ils avaient tort. Un Malefoy est doué de sentiments… Mais il ne sait pas les exprimer. Drago en était l'exemple parfait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à s'aimer ? Hermione s'en souvenait vaguement. Un sentiment de joie l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, mais cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait à ce souvenir se faisait moins intense avec le temps. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir de plus dans la tête d'Hermione, au milieu de tous ces mauvais souvenirs de morts, de sang versé, de lutte acharnée. Cependant, c'était un souvenir qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son cœur alors qu'elle attendait.  
>Mais de qui se moquait-elle ? Il ne reviendra pas.<br>Parce qu'un Malefoy a beau être capable d'aimer, il n'en reste pas moins un lâche. Il était surement déjà marié à une autre, ou en exil dans un autre pays et il l'avait déjà oublié. Elle qui lui avait tant donné. Elle n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer alors que le temps passait tel une sentence meurtrière qui brisait toujours plus son cœur avec chaque seconde qui passait où il était loin d'elle.  
>Il était son passé, à présent…<br>De toute façon, il avait surement déjà oublié ce soir de cinquième année...

Tout le monde croyait Hermione et Ron amoureux. Mais elle l'aimait comme un frère, c'est tout. Sa rupture avec Viktor Krum lui avait laissé un goût amer de ce à quoi ressemblait une relation amoureuse. Elle avait décidé de laisser ça de côté pour aider Harry à détruire Voldemort qui revenait de parmis les morts. Après tout, c'était son destin et si elle devait être courageuse pour tous ceux qui ne le seraient pas, elle l'assumerait. Mais l'Armée de Dumbledore lui montrait qu'il y'avait du courage caché partout parmi les élèves du château et c'était quelque chose de rassurant. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Hermione sortait de la Salle Sur Demande après une soirée à travailler avec L'Armée de Dumbledore. Tous partaient vers leur salle commune mais Hermione avait oublié ses affaires dans la Salle sur Demande, alors elle y était retournée. Elle en sortit et tenta de se rendre le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à sa salle commune, mais il rodait dans le coin et il l'attendait patiemment.

**- Qu'est ce qu'une Gryffondor fait hors de son dortoir à une heure pareille ?**

**- Je te retourne la question, Malefoy.**

Il lui avait fait un sourire mauvais.

**- Je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose, avec Potter et Weasmoche. Et je trouverai ce que c'est.**

**- Bon courage, alors !**

Elle reprit sa route vers la salle commune, en tentant d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le regard de Malefoy qui laissait dans son dos une brûlure invisible à l'œil nu.  
>Et après ce soir-là, il était partout où elle était ou presque. Il l'épiait alors elle prenait deux fois plus de précautions quant elle se rendait à la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient déjà Rusard sur le dos, il ne fallait pas ajouter Malefoy en prime.<br>Ce manège avait duré un bon moment, et ils s'étaient fait prendre par Ombrage. L'Armée de Dumbledore devait cesser d'exister. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils allaient cesser de faire régner le bien sur le mal, même s'ils ne seraient que tous les trois. Cependant, malgré tout ça, Le Prince des Serpentards continuait à la surveiller comme s'il savait que tout ne serait jamais fini.  
>Ce jour-là, elle s'était réfugiée dans les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour lui échapper, mais ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Les couloirs devaient être déserts car jamais en temps normal, il ne se serait permis d'entrer dans des toilettes pour filles. Elle était trop occupée à reprendre son souffle appuyée sur l'un des lavabos des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour entendre la porte être fermée doucement, et elle fut surprise quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur le plus proche par lui.<p>

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Tu me fuis ?**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te surprend…**

Il eut un petit rictus.

-** Je sais que vous avez beau avoir été découverts, vous n'arrêterez pas. Et je suis là dans un de mes moments de bonté.**

**- Tu connais ça, toi ?**

**- Tu serais surprise, Granger.**

Elle roula des yeux.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?**

**- Que vous feriez mieux d'arrêter. Potter n'a aucune chance contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Autant accepter ton destin tant qu'il en est temps.**

**- Jamais, Malefoy. Notre destin n'est pas celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te promet !**

**- Bien sur que si.**

Ils se fixaient. Il était très proche d'elle, et ne semblait pas sur le point d'aller se laver parce qu'il touchait une Sang de Bourbe.

- **Ta vie est un mensonge, Malefoy. Tant que tu le peux, quitte son camp.**

**- Pour aller où ? Avec qui ?**

**- La route vers l'Enfer est souvent pavée de bonnes intentions, on dit. Il ne tient qu'à toi de prendre les bonnes décisions.**

Elle le repoussa et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il saisit son poignet.

-** Te bercer d'illusions ne changera pas la situation, Granger.**

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-** C'est EXACTEMENT ce que j'allais te dire. Tu te ranges dans le camp de Voldemort parce que tu as peur de lui. Mais si tu parviens à combattre ta peur, tu pourrais faire des grandes choses pour le camp du bien.**

**- Le camp du bien. Ton camp ?**

**- Oui. Mais tu n'es qu'un Serpentard. Le mal est dans ton sang. On ne peut rien pour toi.**

**- Je suis simplement venu te prévenir pour que tu aies le temps de changer de camp avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais puisque tu es bornée…**

**- Pourquoi je changerai de temps ? J'ai confiance en Harry. Il gagnera cette Bataille.**

-** Parce qu'une vie meilleure t'attendrait.**

**- Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas qu'une simple Sang de Bourbe à tes yeux ?**

Il lui fit un sourire et remit une de ses mèches en place.

-** Si tu croyais le contraire, ça ne serait pas drôle.**

Et il quitta la pièce en laissant Hermione en plan, complètement médusée par ce qui venait de se produire.  
>Les temps passaient et il revenait souvent à la charge quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux et que personne ne pouvait épier leurs conversations. Il était de plus en plus pâle, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qu'il subissait ?<br>Mais à chaque fois, elle secouait la tête. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui ! Après tout, c'était de Malefoy dont elle parlait. Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentards, son ennemi juré depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied dans ce château !  
>Elle était perdue. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir d'autres Gryffondors qu'elle ? Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui portait beaucoup plus attention maintenant ?<br>Cependant, elle n'eut plus trop le temps d'y penser avec les BUSES qui approchaient. Elle se concentrait plus sur ses cours et s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à sa fermeture. Elle sortait de là, épuisée mais la tête encore pleine de toutes les connaissances qu'elle continuait à ressasser. Elle avait du mal à tenir tous ces parchemins et ce qui devait arriver arriva : plusieurs parchemins tombèrent au sol. Elle soupira, se pencha pour les ramasser et fut surprise de voir une main apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle releva la tête et vit Drago, accroupi, en train de l'aider à ramasser ses parchemins.

-** Tu es tellement sérieuse, Granger.**

Il lui tendit ses parchemins et elle les récupéra. Ils se fixaient.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-là ?** Elle lui demanda.

-** Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Toi, par contre, je ne pose même pas la question. Tu es prévisible, Granger.**

Elle roula des yeux.

**- C'est certain qu'on ne peut pas dire ça de toi. Tu apparais toujours quand je ne m'y attends pas.**

**- Ca ne serait pas drôle.**

**- La vie n'est pas une blague.**

**- Je le sais tout aussi bien que toi…**

Ils s'observaient tous les deux. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps passa jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione brise le silence qui les entourait.

**- Pourquoi es-tu aussi pâle ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.** Lui répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

- **Si j'ai bien compris, tu as le droit de te mêler de mes affaires mais pas l'inverse ? On ne t'a pas appris le sens du mot équité, Malefoy. Oh et si tu t'attends à ce que je te remercie, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna de lui. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa salle commune, légèrement en pétard. De quel droit se permettait-il de faire ça alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire ? Mais pour qui il se prenait ?! Elle eut un mal fou à s'endormir ce soir-là, et c'était la faute de ce Serpentard de malheur, comme elle l'appelait si souvent.  
>Mais les choses avaient changés très vite… Peut-être même trop vite au goût de la jeune femme. Les jours se suivaient et Hermione fuyait Drago comme la peste. Cependant, ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde… Alors il prit le problème à bras le corps et quand elle s'approcha des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, un bras l'attira à l'intérieur et une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, et Drago prit ses affaires des mains et les posa plus loin. Il ôta sa main de la bouche de la jeune femme et prit la parole.<p>

-** Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me fuir encore longtemps ?**

**- Pourquoi recherches-tu tant ma compagnie ?**

**- Je crois qu'on s'est séparé sur un malentendu.**

**- Depuis quand ça te dérange tant ?**

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais il est temps de remédier à tout ça.**

**- Et si, au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi, tu allais voir Pansy Parkinson ou une autre des Serpentards qui te bave dessus ?**

Il appuya une de ces mains sur le mur juste à côté de la tête d'Hermione et son regard était plongé dans le sien.

-** Pourquoi mon état de santé t'intéresse tant ?** Il lui demanda.

-** J'en sais rien. Et toi ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi est ce que tu agis comme ça avec moi ? Tu me gardes à l'œil au cas où je chercherai à contrecarrer le moindre plan tordu de ton cher maître ?**

**- Perspicace.**

Hermione ne rata pas la pointe d'humour qu'il avait dans sa voix.

**- Mais il y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.**

**- C'est une première, ça.**

Elle ignora sa petite remarque tout comme elle cherchait à ignorer ce sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

-** Pourquoi moi et pas Harry ou Ron ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Elle roule des yeux.

-** Evidemment…**

Elle soupira.

-** Tu me lâches, maintenant ?**

Il le fit et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

-** Parce que toi, tu peux peut-être me comprendre.**

Elle s'arrêta net.

**- Te comprendre ? On est même pas dans le même camp.**

**- Mais je t'ai observé… Ca fait un moment que je le fais. Et j'ai remarqué des choses.**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles.**

**- Quoi, je ne suis pas aussi apprêtée ni aussi jolie ? T'es sacrément observateur, dis donc !**

**- Hermione…**

Ses yeux changèrent de taille et alors qu'elle allait parler, entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de son ennemi lui coupa le sifflet. Il la fixait avec quelque chose de différent dans le regard.

-** Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser devant les autres. C'est déprimant de savoir à quel point tu as une mauvaise opinion de toi-même.**

**- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Il y'a encore quelques mois, tu étais tout « Granger, sale sang de bourbe », et là, tu me fais la morale parce que je dis quelque chose que tu es supposé penser de moi à voix haute, le tout à coup d'Hermione comme si tu venais seulement d'apprendre mon prénom ?!**

**- Les gens changent.**

Un silence les entoura, et ils entendirent des bruits de pas et des voix qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

**- C'est Harry et Ron… S'ils nous voient tous les deux… Cache-toi !**

Drago fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et intima à Mimi de se taire. Les trois meilleurs amis parlèrent en vitesse et ils sortirent tous les trois de là.  
>Le soir venu, elle retourna vers la bibliothèque et elle prit son temps pour sortir de là. Drago était étrange et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Oh ça non ! Mais elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir l'attendre au détour d'un couloir un peu plus sombre. Il l'entraîna avec lui vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, là où les tableaux ne pourraient pas les épier.<p>

-** Pourquoi me dire à moi que les gens changent ?**

**- Parce que je ne suis plus le même et que tu n'es plus la même non plus.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?**

Un petit sourire illumina son visage et son regard pétillait d'amusement.

- **Tu n'as pas encore sorti ta baguette et nous tenons des conversations civilisées. Ca ne te suffit pas ?**

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche. Elle baissa la tête et laissa traîner son pied sur le sol. Il l'observait, curieux.

-** Et je peux même te le prouver.**

**- Mais que lorsqu'on est tous les deux, c'est ça ?**

Il hocha la tête.

-** On ne peut pas nous voir ensemble. C'est dangereux pour toi comme pour moi. Que penseraient nos amis ? On serait mis de côté et je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.**

Elle soupira.

-** Et j'ai été injuste avec toi. Je ne suis plus le Drago Malefoy que tu as connu, Hermione. J'ai mûri et j'aimerais me rattraper.**

**- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de te jouer de moi ?**

**- Si je voulais baratiner quelqu'un dans le but de taper sur le nerf du fameux Trio, j'aurai choisi Ginny : Sang pur quoiqu'un peu souillé, pas déplaisante à regarder et elle a un lien avec vous trois sans être l'une des votres.**

-** Alors quoi, tu te rebelles ?**

**- Non.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Tu le découvriras assez tôt. Alors… Tu me laisses une chance de me rattraper ?**

La jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle pourrait garder un œil sur Drago pendant ce temps-là et en plus, elle le ferait dans le dos de ses amis, le tout pour le bien de l'Armée de Dumbledore. … Alors elle n'avait rien à perdre !  
>Elle hocha la tête, et il lui sourit.<p>

Dès ce jour-là, ils se rencontraient souvent le soir, en cachette. Les décrets d'Ombrage séparaient les garçons et les filles, mais pourtant, Hermione et Drago n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Ils s'enfermaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde tous les deux, et Mimi observait ça de façon plus ou moins discrète, en ayant un petit rire niais. Mais elle leur avait promis de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. C'était leur petit secret rien qu'à eux.  
>Un soir, Drago était face à un dilemme. Il avait vu Hermione et d'autres personnes comme lui qui faisaient partis des lèches-bottes d'Ombrage s'approchaient d'elle. Il les attira ailleurs, et s'approcha d'elle lui-même. Il l'attira vers la salle la plus proche.<p>

- **Mais tu es folle de te promener le soir comme ça ? Ils font leur ronde ! S'ils te captent…**

Il murmurait le plus rapidement possible.

-** J'allais juste retourner à ma salle commune…**

**- T'as encore été étudier jusqu'à pas d'heures, et maintenant, tu cherches à éviter qu'on te retire des points ?**

**- C'est ça.**

Il roula des yeux et passa son pouce sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-** T'as même réussi à te mettre de l'encre sur la joue.**

Il sentit la joue sous son doigt se réchauffer et Hermione rougit de gêne. Elle tenta de baisser la tête, mais il murmura.

-** Tu fais ça à chaque fois. Même en cours, tu arrives à te mettre de l'encre sur les doigts.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Je t'ai vu faire.**

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et leurs visages s'approchaient doucement, comme attirés l'un par l'autre. Son pouce ne cessait de caresser le petit bout de peau. Il y'avait une tension entre eux et les entrailles de la jeune femme se contractaient dans une douce sensation.  
>Ils allaient s'embrasser, elle en était sûre ! Cependant, il y'a toujours quelque chose pour tout gâcher. Et ce quelque chose n'est autre que Pansy Parkinson. Elle appelait Drago et il força la jeune fille à aller grimper sur une des cuvettes des toilettes pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer.<p>

**- Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- J'inspecte.**

Il fit exprès d'ouvrir toutes les portes sauf celle où il avait caché Hermione. D'ailleurs, le cœur de celle-ci battit plus vite lorsque la porte bougea légèrement.

-** Laisse, Pansy. J'ai déjà tout fouillé. On va continuer nos recherches ailleurs.**

La porte ne bougea plus. Elle tendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner et la porte d'entrée des toilettes de Mimi claqua. La porte des toilettes où la jeune femme était s'ouvrit, et Drago l'aida à descendre de là où elle était. Ses mains étaient au niveau des côtes de la jeune Gryffondor mais une fois qu'elle était au sol, elles ne bougèrent pas de là où elles étaient.

-** Tu vois à quel point c'est dangereux ?**

Elle acquiesça.

**- Tu ne devrais pas traîner… Tu sais ce qu'il t'arriverait si ce n'était pas moi qui te trouvais ?**

**- Oui.**

Il soupira et cessa de la gronder.

**- Ton étage doit être libre à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai envoyé toutes les troupes vers les étages inférieurs en prétextant avoir vu un couple en train de batifoler.**

**- Merci, Drago.**

Il lui fit un petit sourire, et il saisit doucement la main de la jeune femme. Il l'entraîna vers la sortie et la laissa retourner vers son dortoir.  
>Cette nuit-là, Hermione ne dormit pas énormément. Elle avait des tas de papillons dans le ventre, et le cœur qui battait très vite. Il allait l'embrasser !<br>Mais depuis quand ça la rendait si heureuse que Drago Malefoy allait l'embrasser ? Et puis même, s'il l'avait embrassée, l'aurait-elle repoussée ? La réponse lui apparut comme une évidence, et quelque part, ça lui faisait peur.  
>Alors elle tenta à nouveau de mettre une distance entre Drago et elle… Elle traînait beaucoup plus souvent avec Harry ou Ron ou même Ginny. Cela n'attirait l'attention de personne et elle était heureuse… Ou du moins, elle essayait de l'être. Car il continuait à la hanter quand elle se donnait cinq minutes pour réfléchir. Alors elle commença à s'occuper l'esprit aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Elle l'ignorait toujours aussi bien en cours, et elle évitait de sortir le soir de son dortoir. Les Buses arrivèrent enfin et elle était prête. Elle le savait, elle connaissait tous les sujets sur le bout des doigts. Et rapidement, avec tout ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami, elle n'avait plus le temps de penser à autre chose. Harry perdit Sirius, et elle cherchait surtout à être là pour lui.<p>

La rentrée en sixième année arriva et elle savait qu'elle était encore en sécurité contre Voldemort dans le château… Mais pas en sécurité contre ses propres sentiments envers Drago. Dumbledore pouvait les protéger de la magie noire, mais pas d'un sentiment dont elle cherchait à se débarrasser… Et ça lui faisait peur.  
>Alors elle retarda un maximum le moment où elle serait seule. Mais avec le Quidditch qui reprit, elle ne put réellement se préparer à revoir Drago.<br>Pourtant, il se planta devant elle et l'entraîna de force dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

**- Harry et Ron vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre…**

**- Je m'en moque comme de mon premier balai.**

Sa voix était dure mais ce n'était rien comparé à son regard. Il était froid. Plus froid que jamais.

-** Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux ?**

**- Ils le sont. C'est l'une des qualités attribuées à la maison…**

**- J'ai pas besoin d'un résumé de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je me demande juste ce que tu fais dans cette maison.**

**- J'ai prouvé mon courage à de nombreuses reprises. Peux-tu en dire autant ?**

Il ignora volontairement la fin de sa phrase et il continua :

-** Alors pourquoi, lorsque j'ai besoin de te savoir courageuse, tu ne l'es pas ?**

**- Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de ça ?**

**- Parce que je ne veux pas être le seul…**

**- Le seul à quoi ?**

Il s'avança vers elle et elle recula un maximum. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus.

-** Je sais que tu as remarqué… Que rien n'était plus pareil entre nous. Et je sais que ça t'a fait peur…**

**- Je n'ai peur de rien.**

**- Si, Hermione. Tu as peur de ce que tu ne peux pas contrôler.**

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

-** Et tu ne peux pas contrôler ce qu'il nous arrive.**

Elle tenta de baisser la tête, mais il l'en empêcha.

- **Alors n'aies pas peur, et fais moi confiance.**

Elle chercha à sonder le regard de Drago qui ne cessa de la regarder. La tension était à nouveau là, et cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles du Prince des Serpentards, une véritable sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Alors elle lui rendit ce baiser et se laissa aller à ces douces sensations.  
>Et ce baiser fut le premier de toute une liste, et Hermione cessa d'avoir peur.<br>Ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande parfois, et ils parlaient. Il la prenait souvent dans ses bras et la gardait serrée contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de ça plus que tout au monde. Il continuait à pâlir, et des tas de choses arrivaient dans le château et en dehors. Elle se posait des questions mais ne les formulait jamais à voix haute. Elle se devait de lui faire confiance.  
>Arriva le moment de la petite réception organisée par Slughorn. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller avec Drago, évidemment. Ils en avaient parlés tous les deux, et il acceptait la situation… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Son regard disait tout autre chose. Et son apparition lors de la réception lui prouva en effet qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Et elle qui était là avec cet imbécile de Cormac MacLaggen alors qu'elle voulait juste être dans les bras de son petit ami…<br>Harry avait disparu et dès le lendemain, il avoua avoir des soupçons sur Drago après la conversation à laquelle il avait assisté entre le professeur Rogue et lui. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.  
>Un soir, tout devint très sérieux entre eux. Et elle vit la marque sur son bras en l'aidant à ôter son haut. Elle eut simplement envie de pleurer. Il surprit son regard et ne fit rien pour cacher son bras.<p>

**- Hermione…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ne me juge pas, je t'en supplie.**

**- Explique-moi…**

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle s'éloignait. Il baissa la tête et son regard sembla noyé de larmes.

**- Je ne peux rien te dire, Hermione. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je… Je suis coincé.**

**- On a toujours le choix, Drago… On l'a toujours.**

Les larmes coulaient le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

**- Tu es un…**

**- Pas encore réellement.**

Elle saisit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et lui lança. Il ne chercha même pas à l'éviter.

-** J'avais confiance en toi ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça !**

La jeune femme enfila à nouveau son haut, seul vêtement qu'elle avait enlevé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- Tu ne vas nulle part, Hermione.**

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il pointait sa baguette vers elle. Son attitude transpirait la confiance en lui mais quelque chose dans son regard la suppliait.

- **Ne me force pas à te pétrifier… Reste avec moi, s'il te plait…**

**- Je ne peux pas… On ne peut plus…**

**- Je t'aime Hermione.**

Ces quelques mots transpercèrent le cœur de la jeune femme dont le souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

-** Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, mais je te dégoûte. Je le sais. Mais je me dégoûte aussi. Alors ne m'abandonne pas.**

**- Je… Tu… On ne peut plus être…**

**- Si, on le peut. Je ne te ferai rien de mal, je te le jure sur ma vie.**

**- Comment est ce que je peux te croire ?**

**- Je t'ai laissé ôter ma chemise alors que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y'a sur mon avant bras. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, et que je t'aime.**

Elle baissa la tête.

- **Ne pleure plus… J'ai si mal de te voir pleurer à cause de moi…**

**- Qu'est ce que tu manigances ?**

**- Je ne peux pas t'en parler… Sinon, je devrais tout te faire oublier. Me force pas à utiliser un sort sur toi.**

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le lit et Drago baissa sa baguette. Il s'avança vers elle mais il laissa un écart entre eux.

- **Garde tes distances.**

**- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Je resterai le même, juste pour toi.**

-** Tu n'es déjà plus le même.**

**- J'ai besoin que tu restes à mes côtés. Empêche moi de devenir un monstre, Hermione.**

La jeune Gryffondor sembla peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, ils ne parlèrent plus de la soirée, et ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans pour autant se toucher. Il remit sa chemise et ils s'endormirent côte à côte.  
>Depuis ce jour, Hermione se referma sur elle-même. Elle devait se taire pour ne pas mettre son petit ami en danger… Mais ce dernier s'était mis en danger tout seul. Alors elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Alors doucement, ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il était moins disponible, et elle le vivait mal. Il ne lui disait rien, ils se disputaient beaucoup alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à le sauver. Et ils prenaient à peine le temps de s'aimer entre deux disputes. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, pour de vrai.<br>Mais l'amour n'est pas plus fort que tout, et elle l'avait découvert à ses dépens lorsqu'Harry était revenu, plus pâle que jamais, en disant que Drago était supposé tuer Dumbledore. Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa une première fois. Elle avait échoué.  
>Et ça se confirma lorsqu'un an plus tard, il se trouvait du côté de Voldemort et pas à ses côtés à elle. Leurs regards s'étaient rapidement croisés, et Hermione avait mal, mais elle n'en perdait pas moins de vue son objectif : Aider Harry. Maintenant qu'elle était si proche du but, rien ni personne ne la perturberait.<br>Et Harry gagna le combat contre Voldemort, alors que Drago s'était enfuit comme un lâche. Et le cœur de la jeune femme s'était définitivement brisé.

Trois années se sont écoulées et elle l'attendait quelque part. Mais son attente était vaine. C'est ce qu'elle pensait du moins…

Parce que tous les jours, depuis deux ans et demi, Drago l'observait par la fenêtre de sa cuisine alors qu'elle faisait sa vaisselle. Elle était une sorcière, et pourtant, elle faisait la vaisselle à la main. Ca le dépassait toujours. Mais il vivait une vie de reclus depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Et il avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais.  
>Elle était toujours aussi belle à ses yeux, et il était soulagé de voir qu'elle était toujours célibataire. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à frapper à la porte et à la confronter.<br>Il était toujours aussi convaincu qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un monstre comme lui. Mais son cœur le dirigeait toujours vers elle, et ça lui faisait un mal fou d'être si loin d'elle.

-** Tu ne devrais pas être là, Drago.**

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

**- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour toi ?**

**- Ma vie en plus beau.**

**- Tu… Tu es amoureux d'Hermione ?**

**- Depuis plus de six ans maintenant. Mais je n'étais que son petit secret.**

L'homme posa une main sur son épaule et l'entraîna avec lui.

- **Pourquoi ni elle ni toi ne nous en avez parlé avant ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit. C'était notre petit secret.**

**- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu es fiancé à une autre ?**

**- Mariage pour redorer le blason des Malefoy, rien d'autre.**

**- Et si tu cessais de penser au blason des Malefoy et que tu te concentrais surtout sur ce que TOI, tu ressens ?**

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et une jeune femme un peu potelée s'avança vers eux.

-** Je croyais que vous vous étiez perdus.**

**- J'ai retrouvé Drago devant la maison d'Hermione.**

**- Elle ne sait pas qu'on est en contact avec toi. On ne sait pas comment elle te voit.**

**- Ginny, c'est son ex.**

La jeune femme lâcha ce qu'elle avait en main et le verre se brisa au sol. Un tour de baguette magique et le verre était à nouveau intact.

-** Tu plaisantes ?**

Harry secoua la tête. Ginny le força à s'asseoir.

**- J'exige de TOUT savoir !**

Drago soupira et se lança dans un long récit. Les deux écoutaient l'ancien Serpentard parler. Ginny se mit à pleurer contre l'épaule de son mari.

-** Sa grossesse y est surement pour quelque chose.** Dit Harry.

Le fils Malefoy hocha la tête.  
>Harry avait sauvé la vie de Drago dans le château, et cela les avait inconsciemment rapproché alors que ce dernier avait balancé les noms de tous les Mangemorts qu'il connaissait et il servait donc d'indic' auprès du Ministère de la Magie. Mais à présent, il cherchait à devenir Auror comme Harry, et ce dernier l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le passé et le passé.<br>Mais Drago ne voulait pas mettre tout son passé derrière lui. Hermione devait faire partie de son futur. Mais avec ce mariage forcé qui s'approchait, il était de plus en plus désespéré alors il passait de plus en plus de temps à observer son ancienne petite amie en cachette… Mais il n'était pas aussi bien caché que ça puisqu'Harry l'avait trouvé.  
>Ginny renifla et prit la parole.<p>

- **Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là et pas à ses côtés ?**

**- Un jour, je lui ai dit qu'on ne devait pas avoir peur de ce qu'on ne peut pas contrôler… Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne ressente plus la même chose qu'avant que je devienne ce monstre…**

Elle se leva et tapa dans ses mains, en faisant sursauter les deux aurors.

- **La meilleure façon de le savoir, c'est de lui demander.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?** Demanda Drago.

La future maman se tourna vers son mari, et sourit.

**- Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas invité Mione pour manger ici.**

**- C'est parce qu'elle décline toutes nos invitations, ça, Gin'.**

**- Alors il serait temps pour nous de faire changer ça !**

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et aucun des deux sorciers ne comprit où elle voulait en venir.

- **C'est Ginny.** Dit Harry, comme si cela pouvait expliquer la bizarrerie dans le comportement de sa femme.

Mais rapidement, ils surent ce qu'elle planifiait.

Quelques jours passèrent, et Hermione continuait à faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa vie sentimentale – ou justement son manque de vie sentimentale – interférer avec son travail.

**- Hermione ! Ton article avance, j'espère ?** S'enquit la nouvelle directrice de La Gazette des Sorciers.

-** Oui, Luna, il est presque fini.**

Les deux femmes se sourirent.  
>Tout le monde avait été surpris quand Luna avait pris la tête de La Gazette des Sorciers. Elle avait toujours la tête dans les nuages, mais le fait d'être mariée à Ron l'avait aidée à être un peu plus terre-à-terre.<p>

**- D'ailleurs, comment s'est passé ton rencard avec… Ce type, là ?**

**- Quel rencard ?**

**- T'avais pas remarqué que c'était un rencard ?**

**- Parce que ça en était un ?**

**- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Tu sais, quand un homme t'invite à manger dans un endroit classe, qu'il est bien habillé et qu'il paye tout en plus d'une rose, c'est un rencard !**

Luna soupira.

-** Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis tête en l'air !**

**- Cette soirée était absolument… Ennuyeuse à en pleurer. Il n'a fait que parler de lui, de son Quidditch et encore de lui.**

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

**- Moins de condescendance.**

Hermione posa sa plume dans son encrier, saisit la pile de papier devant elle et en fit un beau tas qu'elle déposa juste devant elle.

**- D'autres questions ?**

L'ancienne Gryffondor fut surprise – ou aurait pu être surprise - de voir que Luna portait des sortes de lunettes 3D.

**- Luna…**

**- Je cherche au cas où des sales bestioles se seraient encore incrustées dans ton cerveau.**

**- Je vais bien !**

**- C'est pas ce que me disent les cernes sous tes yeux !**

Elle roula des yeux.

-** Autre chose ?**

**- Non, tu peux retourner à ton article.**

**- Merci.**

Luna sortit de la pièce, et Hermione eut au total sept minutes et trente six secondes de tranquillité pendant lesquelles elle relut encore et encore la même ligne de son article avant d'être à nouveau dérangée.

-** HERMIONE GRANGER !**

Elle releva la tête au son de la douce et mélodieuse voix de sa meilleure amie.

- **Ginny ! Qu'est ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?**

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et lui colla un coup dans l'épaule.

**- Tu ne réponds plus à mes hiboux, alors je viens voir ce qu'il t'arrive.**

**- Je travaille, Gin'.**

**- Moi qui croyais que tu allais faire un joli petit pull pour mon enfant…**

Hermione pointa les aiguilles derrière elles qui tricotaient toutes seules. Ginny roula des yeux.

-** Je suis vexée. Je pensais que tu la ferais toi-même !**

**- Mais je suis occupée !**

**- Et alors ?**

La femme d'Harry claqua ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de la journaliste qui la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait d'apparaître à côté de la première.

-** Bref ! Je suis venue te dire que je fais un repas, dimanche…**

**- A quelle occasion ?**

**- Je célèbre les six mois du bébé dans mon ventre. Ca te va ?**

**- Dimanche, tu dis…**

- **Oui, dimanche. Le jour où personne ne travaille… Ou presque parce que Ron doit ouvrir sa boutique et Luna compte l'aider. Donc je compte sur toi pour venir afin que ce repas ne tombe pas à l'eau.**

**- Oh, je ne peux pas, j'ai… Un rencard.**

Ginny lui lança un regard incrédule.

-** Un rencard… Toi ?**

**- Hey ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Je pensais que ton éternel grand amour était « L'histoire de Poudlard ».**

**- Je me sens offensée, là.**

**- Oh, et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas de rencard car tu as autant de capacité à faire des rencontres qu'un jus de citrouille.**

Hermione fit la moue.

**- Et aussi, Luna n'a pas prévu d'autres rencards pour toi car tu as déjà épuisé sa liste de contact. Tu es très difficile, Mione…**

**- D'accord, je viendrai. Mais juste, tais toi.**

La future maman lui lança un regard inquiet.

-** Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour toi. La guerre est finie. Tu n'as plus rien à sacrifier ou à perdre, maintenant. Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour refaire ta vie ?**

La journaliste resta silencieuse face à son amie qui perdit patience et partit non sans un joyeux « **A dimanche !** ».  
>Cette question tourna en boucle dans son esprit comme un disque rayé et le soir venu, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses draps, une seule larme dévala le long de sa joue.<br>Ce qu'elle attendait ? Qu'on lui rende ce qu'on lui avait volé. Son innocence, son cœur… Drago…  
>Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle se demande où il était. Une partie de son cœur lui disait qu'elle voulait le revoir à tout prix. Mais l'autre partie le détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Parce qu'elle continuait à souffrir à cause de lui, et qu'elle souhaitait juste que tout s'arrête. Même pendant les rencards arrangés de Luna, lorsque l'homme en face d'elle parlait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur car la voix qui s'échappait des lèvres de la personne en face d'elle n'avait pas cette voix si particulière qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas Drago.<br>Car même après toutes ces années, il est toujours le seul qu'elle voulait à ses côtés.  
>Elle finit par s'endormir, le cœur lourd et la tête pleine de souvenirs.<p>

C'est bien connu : C'est toujours lorsqu'on redoute quelque chose que cela finit par arriver plus vite que ce qu'on voulait. Ainsi, quand Hermione vit son calendrier illuminer la case du dimanche, elle n'eut qu'une envie : Retourner dormir. Cependant, son lit l'éjecta automatiquement vers la porte de la salle de bain, et heureusement qu'elle était ouverte, sinon elle se la serait prise. Une merveilleuse matinée en perspective !  
>Elle prit sa douche et fit des efforts vestimentaires. Elle se coiffa bien, et se maquilla légèrement. Si elle ne faisait pas ça, Ginny lui râlerait dessus et ce n'est jamais bon d'avoir la jeune femme sur son dos. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris par expérience. Un coup de baguette et sa maison était propre de la cave au grenier. Une dernière vérification dans le miroir, et elle sortit de sa maison qu'elle verrouilla d'un coup de baguette. Elle soupira, se concentra et transplana jusqu'à la maison de la famille Potter.<br>Ce n'était jamais une sensation agréable, mais celle-ci fut rapidement remplacée par une sensation de chaleur lorsqu'elle vit la maison de son meilleur ami, l'Elu. La maison était assez petite, mais l'air autour d'elle était rafraîchissant. C'était surement le petit lac qui traversait leur jardin qui donnait cette impression. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison, et frappa doucement. Une sorte d'œil qui se trouvait sur la porte la fixa et la porte s'ouvrit instantanément. Ses talons résonnaient sur le sol, alors qu'elle fermait la porte doucement derrière elle.  
>Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.<p>

**- Il y'a quelqu'un ?**

D'un coup, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et le visage bienveillant de son meilleur ami apparut dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur et il la prit dans ses bras.

-** Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, Mione !**

**- A moi aussi, Harry. Je suis désolée, j'étais très occupée…**

**- Je sais tout ça.**

-** Alors tu sais aussi que ta femme est venue taper des pieds et des poings à mon bureau pour que je vienne aujourd'hui ?**

**- Evidemment.**

**- Et on sait tous les deux comment elle est quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut…**

Son meilleur ami lui fit un sourire compatissant.

**- Je vous entends, vous savez !**

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête dans un mouvement uniforme vers la maîtresse de maison qui avait ses poings serrés de chaque côté de son ventre rond et elle arborait un air sérieux qui rappelait vaguement celui qu'avait sa mère avant elle.  
>Puis cet air fondit pour laisser place à un grand sourire alors qu'elle allait serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.<p>

-** Enfin te voila ! Tu es la dernière arrivée !**

**- Et aussi la première, tu veux dire.**

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et à cet instant précis, Drago sortit de la cuisine avec des plats dans les mains.

**- Ginny, où est ce que je…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et les deux anciens amants se regardaient l'un l'autre sans rien dire. Madame Potter relâcha la journaliste et s'approcha presque en sautillant de Drago pour lui prendre les plats des mains et les poser sur la table.

**- C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ?** S'exclama Hermione une fois qu'elle eut supporté les diverses émotions qui venaient de la submerger.

**- On ne t'avait pas dit qu'on avait un autre invité ?** S'étonna Ginny, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-** Si c'est une blague, c'est tout sauf drôle ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?**

**- Il est là parce qu'on l'a invité, Mione.** Répondit Harry en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahie. Pourquoi est ce qu'il était là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui dire ? Trop d'émotions en même temps s'abattaient sur elle, et elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Son cœur était compressé, son estomac faisait des soubresauts, et son cerveau ne voulait pas fonctionner normalement. Elle était partagée entre une envie de se pendre à son cou et lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué comme un fou, et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir au plus vite de cette maison, tout ça avant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle subirait une cruelle déception en se réveillant.

**- Hermione, Drago est notre ami, maintenant.**

**- Vous faites ami-ami avec un traître et un lâche ?**

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle l'accueille comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même s'il s'était préparé à entendre des crasses sur lui, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elles feraient aussi mal venues de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait tant.

- **Il a changé, Mione. Maintenant, ne plombe pas le repas sinon ça va très mal se passer entre nous. Je te signale qu'enceinte ou pas, je sais toujours lancer un sort.**

Une affreuse tension s'était installée dans la pièce. Harry traîna Hermione jusqu'à la table, et la força à s'asseoir. Drago était installé juste en face d'elle, et les deux continuaient à se regarder. Harry et Ginny faisaient la conversation avec eux, et tentaient de meubler ce silence pesant qui régnait entre les deux invités.  
>Les deux hôtes faisaient comme si de rien était, et quand le repas se finit, ils retinrent les invités. Ginny fit semblant de se sentir mal, alors Hermione insista pour qu'elle aille se reposer alors qu'elle s'occupait en cuisine.<br>Cela donna aussi une excellente occasion de s'éloigner de lui. Elle qui avait tant attendu cette rencontre, elle le vivait très mal à présent. Elle devait vraiment tourner la page. Alors elle passa toute sa colère et sa tristesse dans la vaisselle. Enfin, elle essaya jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire les assiettes des mains.

-** Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée de te laisser faire ça, Mione.**

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Il l'éloigna doucement de l'évier et d'un coup de baguette magique, toute la vaisselle était propre et rangée. Elle soupira.

-** On sait tout.**

**- Tout quoi ?**

**- Ce qu'il y'a eu entre vous.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'il est là ?**

**- Oui et non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il est notre ami maintenant. Les gens changent et il a changé. C'est quelqu'un de bien.**

**- Non, c'est un lâche. Et un traître. Il nous a traîné plus bas que terre pendant tout ce temps et toi, dès qu'il est un peu gentil avec toi, tu lui pardonnes tout ?**

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la journaliste.

-** Il t'a bien fallu moins que ça pour tomber pour lui.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à s'expliquer en bégayant.

**- C-ça ne se contrôle pas !**

**- Je sais bien. Mais ne serait-il pas mieux que tout revienne dans l'ordre ?**

**- Pardon ?**

Elle n'eut pas de réponse à sa question car Harry avait quitté la cuisine pour laisser Drago entrer.  
>Cependant, Harry revint dans la pièce une fraction de seconde, agita sa baguette et tous les couteaux se transformèrent en gélatine et toutes les armoires furent fermées en un clin d'œil. Puis il repartit.<br>Hermione tourna le dos à son ex-amant, alors que son cœur battait trop vite pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce sans passer à côté de lui, et c'était impensable car son eau de cologne était enivrante. Elle n'entendait que les battements de son cœur, et ainsi, elle fut surprise quand elle l'entendit prononcer son nom si près d'elle.

-** Hermione… Tu m'as horriblement manqué.**

**- Toi non.**

**- Tu mens.**

**- Tout comme tu me mentais quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais.**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais menti là-dessus.**

**- Encore un mensonge. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu n'es qu'un Malefoy après tout. Un Malefoy ne sait pas aimer, il sait juste utiliser les gens…**

**- Ne dis pas ça…**

Elle se retourna vers lui, et ce regard bleu-gris était fixé sur elle.

**- Pourquoi je ne dirais pas ça ? J'ai cru en toi, même quand les autres te tournaient le dos parce que tu n'es qu'un …**

**- S'il te plait, ne le dis pas.**

Elle serra les dents alors qu'une boule énorme se formait dans sa gorge et les larmes commençaient à piquer ses yeux. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas pour lui.

- **Hermione…**

Il tenta de prendre sa main, mais elle le gifla. Il accepta le coup sans broncher.

-** J'avais tellement attendu le moment où tu reviendrais… Mais tu me dégoûtes encore plus que le jour où j'ai découvert ta marque sur ton bras.**

**- Ca fait deux ans et demi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ca fait deux ans et demi que je t'observe tous les jours ou presque. Que je vois à quel point tu es belle, et à quel point j'étais un véritable abruti. Une vraie bouse de dragon. Je devais partir. Sinon, je me faisais tuer. Mais te laisser derrière moi, ça a été la chose la plus difficile à faire de toute ma vie.**

**- Pourquoi revenir maintenant ?**

**- A l'époque, ils avaient découverts mes sentiments pour toi. Et c'était toi qui étais en danger, en plus de moi. Alors je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'on te fasse du mal…**

**- Ce ne sont que des balivernes. Car j'étais déjà en danger car j'étais dans le camp d'Harry. Et j'ai été blessée pendant la guerre, tu le sais…**

Elle s'éloigna de lui le plus possible.

-** Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est de te voir partir alors que j'avais tout fait pour que tu sois avec moi. Parce que je m'en foutais que tu sois un mangemort. Parce que je savais qui était l'homme en dessous de ce tatouage. Enfin, je croyais savoir qui il était… Parce que je me rends compte que tu n'es qu'un étranger à mes yeux.**

Elle quitta la pièce, s'excusa auprès d'Harry et partit jusqu'à sa propre maison. Et pendant toute la soirée, elle tentait de faire comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existé.

Deux semaines passèrent, et elle était plus que résolue à tourner la page. Alors elle allait aux rencards de Luna qui avait trouvé d'autres personnes sorties de son chapeau magique – c'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs, qui savait ce dont elle était capable ! – et elle faisait des efforts. Mais le futur mariage de Drago faisait la une de tous les journaux, et ça la perturbait.  
>Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elle lui avait manqué alors qu'il allait se marier ?<br>Et cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Son sang s'était glacé, et son cœur avait cessé de battre une fraction de seconde. Il allait se marier. Alors tout était bel et bien fini.  
>Et ça faisait mal. Très mal.<br>Elle qui pensait avoir déjà assez souffert en amour, voilà qu'on lui prouvait qu'elle avait tort. Elle serra les dents et rentra chez elle, après une énième sortie décevante. Mais elle posa à peine ses clés sur la table qu'elle transplana jusqu'à la maison de Ginny. Elle alla tambouriner à la porte et rapidement, Harry lui ouvrit la porte.

-** Hermione ?**

Elle lui colla un coup avec l'exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

**- Je vous croyais mes amis !**

Il lui prit des mains et la fit entrer.

**- C'est un mariage de convenance, Mione.**

**- Et alors ? C'est un mariage quand même ! Ca me fait un mal de chien de penser à lui chaque jour depuis plus de six ans, et vous qui savez et qui êtes son ami ainsi que le mien, vous me cachez cette information et PIRE encore, vous me forcez à le revoir. Alors quoi, j'ai pas encore assez souffert pour vous ? C'est drôle, ça va ?!**

Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était vraiment intense. Elle se sentait trahie, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux, et elle était épuisée aussi.

-** Hermione, assieds toi, s'il te plait…**

**- Non, je ne vous écouterai plus. J'avais confiance en vous !**

Sa tête tournait, et le regard de Ginny se remplit de larmes.

-** Il ne veut pas l'épouser, Mione. C'est un mariage pour redorer le blason des Malefoy, comme il dit.**

**- Tu es vraiment pâle, Hermione… Reste avec nous pour ce soir.**

Harry se leva et tenta de l'approcher, mais elle faisait des gestes assez désordonnés. Puis elle sortit sa baguette magique.

**- Non. Je m'en vais et je ne reviendrai pas.**

Elle s'approchait de la porte, et soudain, il y'avait des bras autour de sa taille. Et ce parfum qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Sa tête tournait beaucoup trop, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle avait été désarmée et l'emprise de la personne sur elle était faible, mais elle ne savait pas s'en défaire.  
>Soudain, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et elle s'évanouit.<br>Ginny poussa un cri et les bras du jeune homme se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

-** Drago, porte-la à l'étage.** Ordonna Harry.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, alors qu'il passa un bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme qu'il blottit doucement contre lui, et qu'il souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami de la maison, et la déposa tout doucement sur le lit, comme si elle allait se briser entre ses mains.

**- Elle se surmène.**

Drago tourna la tête vers Ginny qui était dans l'entrée de la pièce.

-** Elle a entendu parler de ton mariage, et elle est venue passer sa colère sur nous. Je pense qu'elle t'aime toujours. Alors ne fais pas tout foirer, s'il te plait.**

Il hocha la tête et elle les laissa tous les deux. Il s'occupa en dégageant les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme, et il s'endormit à côté d'elle, en tenant sa main.

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain, elle tenta de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait plus sa main droite, alors elle tourna la tête et vit un Drago endormi à ses côtés qui tenait sa main. Etait-elle en train d'halluciner comme elle l'avait tant fait pendant toutes ces années sans lui ?  
>Dans son sommeil, le jeune homme s'approcha encore plus d'elle, et posa sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou d'Hermione qui réalisa qu'en fait, ce n'était pas une hallucination. Et elle replongeait des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle passait ses nuits dans la salle sur Demande, dans ses bras, à l'aimer.<br>Mais elle se souvint la raison de sa visite : Il allait se marier.  
>Alors elle tenta de se dégager mais il avait une sacré prise sur sa main. Elle utilisa alors son autre main pour enlever doigt par doigt la main de Malefoy de la sienne. Cependant, alors qu'elle était très concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'avait pas vu que le jeune homme était réveillé, et qu'il la regardait faire. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle crut être enfin libérée, Drago saisit à nouveau sa main et l'attira encore plus contre lui.<p>

**- Lâche-moi.** Lui dit-elle sur un ton froid.

**- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?**

**- Parce que je viens de te le demander.**

**- Tu ne l'as pas demandé à proprement parler, ça ressemblait plus à un ordre.**

-** Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?**

Il se redressa et son torse était à présent collé au dos de la jeune femme qui n'osait plus bouger.

-** Je n'ai jamais aimé les ordres.**

Son souffle tapait dans le cou de la journaliste qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester là. Il était si proche et en même temps si loin d'elle. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et là, elle tenta à nouveau de se dégager. Quel dommage que sa baguette était … D'ailleurs, où était sa baguette ?

**- Hermione…**

**- Ca va, tu t'amuses bien ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi…**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna face à lui.

**- Ah non ? Pendant la cinquième, sixième et septième année, tu m'as fait croire que je pouvais espérer un avenir avec toi et je t'ai cru… Jusqu'à ce que tu me ramènes à la réalité en t'enfuyant comme le lâche que tu es lorsque j'avais le plus besoin de toi. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai subi pendant ces trois ans ?!**

**- Raconte-moi, alors.**

Sa voix était devenue un murmure, comme si les paroles de la jeune femme lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose… Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

- **Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?**

**- Parce que c'est toi.**

**- Sauf que tu as oublié quelque chose.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu tout comme tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas le mec dont je suis tombée amoureuse.**

Sa prise sur elle devint plus faible.

-** Donc tu ne m'aimes plus ?**

**- J'ai aimé l'illusion que j'avais de toi.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas remplacé ?**

Elle leva les yeux et se plongea dans son regard. Oui, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remplacé ? Il ne la méritait pas, après tout !  
>Cependant, elle ne dit rien là-dessus.<p>

-** J'ai entendu parler de ton mariage…**

Il grimaça.

**- Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Quand je serais à nouveau tombée dans tes bras ?!**

**- Peut-être jamais.**

**- Pourquoi ? Hein ? Ca t'amuse de réapparaître dans ma vie pour me piétiner le cœur une fois encore ?**

**- Parce que ce mariage ne compte pas pour moi. Je ne compte pas épouser cette femme.**

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

**- Retourne la rejoindre. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.**

**- C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Elle ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas !**

**- Et… Félicitations pour ton mariage.**

Elle se dégagea et s'avança vers la porte pour se rendre compte qu'elle était fermée à clé.

**- Où est ma baguette ?**

**- Hermione…**

**- Tu vas vraiment me forcer à répéter ma question ?**

Il soupira, fit un tour de baguette et la porte s'ouvrit.

-** Demande-la à Harry.**

Elle sortit sans un regard de plus pour le jeune homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle descendit les escaliers et Ginny l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. La journaliste s'avança vers elle et tendit la main.  
>La future maman tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et c'était douloureux pour elle de voir sa meilleure amie être aussi froide. Elle se leva, alla chercher sa baguette et lui rendit. Elle tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais cette dernière se recula. La journaliste se contenta de secouer la tête et de transplaner le plus vite possible.<p>

Plus la date du mariage avançait et plus Hermione se renfermait sur elle-même, même au boulot. Elle n'était plus concentrée et passait ses journées à regarder dans le vide sans parler à qui que ce soit. Ginny et Harry avaient tenté de lui parler, tout comme Luna, mais ça entrait par une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre.  
>C'était à la veille du mariage que quelque chose sortit Hermione de son état de zombie. Elle était chez elle car il était tard. Elle s'était préparé quelque chose à manger qu'elle avait simplement regardé refroidir en y touchant à peine. C'était comme si elle était replongée trois ans auparavant, juste après la guerre. Tout le monde faisait la fête alors qu'elle tentait de soigner son cœur brisé.<br>Elle se traîna sous la douche, et laissa l'eau ruisseler le long de son corps et se mêler à ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle devint froide, elle sortit de là, s'enroula dans une grande serviette, et enfila un pyjama puis sécha ses longs cheveux.  
>Un « Pop » se fit entendre et elle se rendit dans son salon, sa main serrant fort sa baguette. Devant elle se tenait Drago, les cheveux en pétard, la tenue désordonnée et le regard inexpressif. Il s'avança directement vers elle, et alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle le menaça avec sa baguette. Une lueur de défi illumina les yeux bleu-gris du jeune homme.<p>

-** Tu ne me ferais pas de mal, Hermione.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

**- Ta main tremble. Au pire, tu peux me blesser involontairement.**

Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant, et elle reprit la parole, la voix beaucoup plus faible qu'avant. Presque comme un murmure.

-** Va-t'en.**

**- Me laisse pas faire ça, Hermione.**

**- Faire quoi ?**

**- Me laisse pas partir, cette fois.**

**- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?**

-** Parce que je t'aime.**

**- Et en quoi ça change par rapport à la dernière fois ? Tu disais déjà que tu m'aimais.**

**- Là, tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses et de me retenir. Si tu me retiens, je ne m'en irai plus jamais loin de toi.**

Il baissa doucement le poignet de la jeune femme, et lui prit la baguette des mains avant de la balancer sur le canapé légèrement plus loin. Il fit pareil avec sa propre baguette. Hermione se sentait comme fragile. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie comme ça face à une personne qui portait la marque.

-** Empêche-moi de l'épouser.**

Il s'avança encore plus près de la jeune femme, et à présent Hermione se sentait légèrement trembler. Où était passé son courage légendaire alors que son cerveau lui criait de le repousser ? Elle ne faisait rien. Son toucher l'électrisait.

-** Libère moi du poids de mon passé, Hermione. Tu es la seule qui puisse le faire.**

**- Je ne peux rien pour toi.**

**- Si…**

Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit un petit anneau.

-** Épouse-moi.**

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, alors qu'il glissa la bague le long de son annulaire.

- **Tu es celle qui n'a pas quitté mes pensées pendant toutes ces années, et quand tu étais à mes côtés, tu m'as fait comprendre que tout ce que mes parents m'ont appris était du vent. Et je ne veux pas être malheureux comme ils l'étaient dans un mariage sans amour.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi ?**

Son courage faisait à nouveau surface, petit à petit. Le regard de l'ancien mangemort brillait à présent d'un éclat étrange. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et avec son pouce, il essuyait doucement les larmes qui coulaient. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait.

-** Te voir pleurer me fait toujours aussi mal… Et c'est encore pire parce que je sais que je suis celui qui te fait verser ces larmes.**

Elle ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations. Elle ne devait pas se montrer si faible face à lui. Cependant, elle ne contrôlait plus rien.  
>Soudain, un doux baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite que jamais. Elle devrait tenter de l'éloigner d'elle. Elle devrait briser ce baiser. Elle devrait enlever cet anneau de son doigt. Elle devrait le laisser partir ou partir elle-même sans se retourner. C'est ce que son cerveau lui intimerait si elle était toujours capable de l'écouter.<br>Au lieu de ça, elle se sentait fondre dans le baiser et elle lui rendait. Les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la gardait au plus près de lui. Cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit à nouveau, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressentie. Elle brûlait tout son être.  
>Il brisa le baiser doucement et posa son front tout contre le sien, sans la lâcher du regard. Aucun mot ne vint perturber le silence qui régnait entre eux. Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, et le baiser était fiévreux. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça pendant ces trois ans passés loin d'elle. Et à chaque fois, pour elle, c'était comme un premier baiser tant les sensations lui paraissaient nouvelles. Alors elle ne lutta plus contre ses sentiments…<p>

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans les bras du jeune homme qui était encore profondément endormi. Elle s'était visiblement endormie avec une main dans ses cheveux et il avait sa tête au niveau du cœur de la jeune femme. Elle s'écarta de lui, et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Drago n'était plus dans le lit. Elle ferma les yeux. S'était-elle encore faite avoir ?  
>Elle fouilla la maison de fond en comble, et elle était forcée de voir qu'il n'était plus là. Elle se sentait stupide. Sérieusement, pourquoi l'avait-elle cru ? Un dragon ne pouvait pas aimer une scroutt à pétard…<br>Soudain, elle entendit un hululement et une chouette majestueuse l'observait à travers la vitre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa entrer. Hermione la libéra de la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte, lui donna du miamhibou et la laissa repartir.  
>Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante, et en sortit un faire part de mariage. Dessus, l'image de Drago était intacte, mais la partie où était la future mariée avait été brûlée. Elle le retourna et vit le nom de la jeune femme rayé de façon très grossière et remplacé à la main par « Hermione Granger ».<br>La journaliste regarda à nouveau l'enveloppe et trouva un autre petit mot. Elle le déplia.

**_« Sauve-moi, Hermione »_**

Elle le tenait fermement dans sa main. Que devait-elle faire ?  
>Alors qu'elle était profondément dans ses pensées, un grand BOUM la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et vit Luna qui se tenait là, pleine de poussière et de crasse, mais qui ne semblait pas plus perturbée par ça.<br>Soudain, un petit Crac se fit entendre et Ginny apparut à ses côtés.

- **Transplaner aurait été mieux pour toi, Luna.**

**- C'est pas un problème pour moi, tu sais bien !**

La future maman roula des yeux, alors que le regard d'Hermione passait entre les deux. Puis elle se refroidit directement.

- **Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, Ginny.**

**- Mais je sais que tu ne le pensais pas, alors me voila !**

**- Je le pensais.**

**- Tu changeras rapidement d'avis.**

Hermione roula des yeux, et les deux femmes lui firent un très grand sourire. Luna fut la première à remarquer le changement chez la jeune femme.

-** Oh bon sang ! Cette bague est magnifique !**

**- Pourquoi vous êtes si bien habillées ?** Demanda la meilleure amie d'Harry pour changer de sujet.

-** On va au mariage de Drago, bien sûr !**

**- C'est pas ici que ça va se passer, vous savez ?**

Ginny posa ses poings serrés de part et d'autre de ses côtes et elle fixait Hermione d'un air sévère.

**- On est venue te chercher.**

**- Tu veux vraiment que j'aille le voir se marier avec une autre ?**

**- Vu la bague que tu as au doigt, je crois plutôt que tu es la mariée.** Dit Luna en roulant des yeux.

**- Quoi ?** S'exclama Ginny.

Luna saisit la main d'Hermione sans gène et les deux jeunes femmes scrutèrent la bague.

-** C'est une bague de fiançailles. J'en suis certaine !** S'exclama la Rédactrice en Chef de La Gazette des Sorciers.

- **Alors Drago est réellement venu ici hier soir et t'a fait sa demande ! Je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire !**

Hermione retira sa main de l'emprise des deux autres femmes et tenta d'enlever la bague d'elle-même. Ginny l'arrêta d'un geste.

- **Hermione, tu comptes réellement le laisser se marier à une autre ? Ses sentiments n'ont pas changés et je suis certaine que les tiens n'ont plus. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais réussi à te passer cette bague au doigt.**

Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie et commença à la secouer comme si elle était un cocotier.

**- Hermione Granger, je t'ordonne de te réveiller MAINTENANT ! Tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses pour vous deux, alors ne laisse pas passer cette chance car après, il sera trop tard…**

Hermione ne dit pas un mot. Luna reprit la parole.

-** Ginny, on doit y aller. Ca va bientôt commencer.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et accompagnée de la femme de Ron, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-** Oh, une dernière chose. Si tu pouvais retrouver ma meilleure amie, la courageuse Gryffondor qui n'avait peur de rien, au plus vite, ça m'arrangerait. Merci, Bye !**

Et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent de la maison d'Hermione.  
>Les yeux de l'ancienne Gryffondor se posèrent sur l'invitation que le hibou lui avait apporté le matin-même. Devait-elle réellement sauver Drago ? Ou alors allait-elle accepter de le voir épouser une autre qu'elle alors que depuis six ans, son cœur ne bat que pour lui ?<br>Elle baissa la tête. La situation la désespérait.  
>Soudain, elle sursauta quand un autre hibou apparut à sa fenêtre. Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, lui tendit du miamhibou et l'animal semblait attendre en lui tendant sa patte. Elle saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il y'avait quelques petits mots écrit sur le parchemin.<p>

**_« Votre amour a été un secret très bien gardé… Mais n'est-il pas temps de l'assumer aux yeux du monde ? Il n'attend que toi. »_**

Le mot n'était même pas signé, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'Harry avait pris de son temps très précieux pour lui écrire.  
>Elle relut le mot plusieurs fois, comme pour l'apprendre par cœur. Une larme s'échappa au coin de l'œil de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle voyait les secondes passer comme une terrible sentence.<br>Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et Harry apparut dans son salon avec Ron.

-** Drago s'est rendu compte qu'il ne t'avait pas donné l'adresse. Alors nous voilà !**

Ron s'approcha d'elle et se mit à la secouer légèrement.

- **Hermione, comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça pendant si longtemps ?! Je croyais qu'on était tes amis !**

**- Vous l'êtes mais…**

**- Ron, c'est pas le moment !** Râla Harry.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

**- En tant que meilleurs amis, nous sommes là pour t'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?**

Le regard de la jeune femme passa entre ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-** C'est la première fois que je réponds « Je Ne Sais Pas » à une question qu'on me pose…**

**- Et pour une fois, on a la réponse pour toi.**

Elle les écouta attentivement.

-** Hermione, même si au fond, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait que tu sois avec la Fouine, s'il n'y a que lui qui puisse te rendre heureuse alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà dans ta plus belle robe et pourquoi on est pas en route vers le mariage !** S'exclama Ron.

-** Ron a raison, Mione. Si tu aimes Drago, alors va lui dire. C'est le moment ou jamais !**

Elle baissa la tête.

**- J'ai peur…**

**- Hermione, tu as combattu Voldemort à mes côtés, et tu oses me dire que tu as peur de tes sentiments ?**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

**- Il n'est pas trop tard, n'est ce pas ?**

**- On pourra être là-bas à temps. Mais file te changer, bon sang !** S'énerva Ron.

Elle leur sourit, leur fit à chacun un câlin et se changea en vitesse avant de les rejoindre.

-** Prête à changer ton destin ?**

Elle hocha la tête, et ils transplanèrent ensemble.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'endroit où se déroulait le mariage. Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte, et Hermione tremblait légèrement.<p>

**- Allez Mione, on est derrière toi ! Empêche Drago de faire la plus grande connerie de sa vie !**

Ils ouvrirent la grande porte et entrèrent tous les trois. Tout le monde se tut face à l'arrivée du Trio. Ginny et Luna avaient un énorme sourire et se croyaient visiblement à un match de Quidditch car elles faisaient des petits gestes pour encourager Hermione.  
>La jeune femme s'avança vers Drago sous le regard de toute l'assistance. Puis elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.<p>

-** Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je suis désolée.**

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule de gens. Qu'est ce qu'Hermione Granger faisait au mariage de Drago Malefoy ?  
>Le prêtre sorcier prit la parole.<p>

-** Mademoiselle, le banc des invités, c'est là-bas. Vous pourrez parler au futur marié plus tard.**

**- C'est urgent, et ça ne peut pas attendre.**

L'homme soupira et laissa la jeune femme parler.

**- Drago, on s'est caché pendant trop longtemps. Tu m'as déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien d'avoir peur de ce qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Et je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je ne peux pas supporter de savoir que tu vas te marier avec une autre que moi, alors que tu es venu me voir pour me demander de ne pas te laisser faire ça.**

La salle était à présent très calme, tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

**- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, Hermione.**

- **J'ai failli ne pas venir. Mais je ne veux pas être associée à une quelconque lâcheté. Il fallait que je sache si ce que tu m'as dit hier n'était que du vent ou si tu le pensais vraiment.**

Le futur marié observait la jeune femme et saisit sa main.

**- Ca fait six ans, Hermione. Six ans que mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changés.**

**- Alors ne l'épouse pas, elle. Et reviens à mes côtés.**

Il attira l'ancienne Gryffondor dans ses bras sous une exclamation d'étonnement de l'assistance.

-** C'est toi que j'aime.**

**- Alors prouve-le.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui ne perdit pas une seconde et embrassa Hermione.  
>Des sifflets s'élevèrent de la salle où personne ne comprenait réellement ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était certaine…<p>

-** Le mariage est annulé !** S'exclama Drago après avoir capté l'attention de l'audience.

L'ancienne future mariée ne parut même pas dérangée de voir son futur époux prendre la main d'une autre femme et l'embrasser. Elle parut même soulagée.  
>Cependant, ce sentiment n'était pas partagé par Lucius Malefoy.<p>

**- Drago, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques avec cette Sang de Bourbe ?**

**- Le spectacle ne t'a pas plu ?**

**- Arrête tes conneries et épouse la jeune femme qui t'es destinée !**

Il secoua la tête.

-** Jamais plus je ne te laisserai décider de mon avenir à ma place, père.**

Drago entraîna Hermione avec lui vers la sortie.

**- Quitte cet endroit et je te déshérite. Tu perdras tout !**

**- Tout perdre pour mieux recommencer, quelle brillante idée !**

Et ils quittèrent la salle main dans la main, le père de Drago était entré dans une colère noire, et quelques aurors durent le stupéfixer.  
>Dehors, l'ancien futur marié saisit le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor et caressa doucement sa joue.<p>

- **Jamais plus je ne m'enfuirai, Hermione. C'est une promesse.**

**- On a dû choquer pas mal de personnes.**

**- Je m'en moque.**

Et il embrassa la jeune femme qui n'attendait que ça. Leur nouvelle vie pouvait à présent commencer !

Un an plus tard, Hermione Granger devint Hermione Malefoy sous le regard de leurs amis communs qui aidaient les amoureux à travers vent et marée alors qu'ils essuyaient bon nombre de critiques sur leur relation.  
>Quelques mois plus tard, Drago tint sa promesse de ne plus jamais s'enfuir, même lorsqu'Hermione lui annonça qu'elle attendait son enfant. Il la prit dans ses bras, et jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi heureux de toute sa vie.<br>Mais sa vie avait radicalement changé grâce à elle, et lorsqu'ils avaient décidés de laisser éclater leur amour au grand jour, c'était surement la meilleure décision qu'ils avaient pris de toute leur vie.  
>A présent, ils pouvaient s'aimer comme ils le voulaient, et c'était tout ce qui leur importait.<p>

FIN !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! <em>  
><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le lire ! <em>

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
><em>Myinahla <em>


End file.
